The Guidance
by fablegirl623
Summary: Okay this is a WOW fanfiction I wrote when I was very young and I just found it again. I think its kind of funny and a good testament to how far I've come as a writer so enjoy my incredibly cringey fanfiction about a gnome and a dwarf leading a guild to do something I don't even know where it was going lol.


The Guidance

Rohan walked up to the marble altar of the cathedral. The royal blue carpet shone brightly with its designs in the blinding sunlight. All that could be heard in the silent hall was the clanking of his silver plate armor. The High Priestess was studying a caramel colored scroll with such intent she almost did not hear the loud, gruff voice of Rohan.

"Welcome paladin." She said softly. "Thank ya' much High Priestess." said the old dwarf. _He looks so much the same since I last saw him_ thought the priestess to herself. He had the same long tangled red beard with drops here and there of stale ale. He wore the silver armor his great warrior father had given him when he was just a small one. Of course that was before he died brutally in the war against the Lich King. Those who do not know of the great Arthur Greysmith know nothing at all.

"Ya' called me here m'lady?" he asked with a hint of worry. "Yes," said the woman with concern. "I feel a tremble at Westfall. As you know, Westfall is not far from Stormwind. Whatever is causing this disruption may be planning a siege upon this city." The High Priestess ran her hands over the map looking over all of Kalimdor. She felt the same nauseating feeling in her gut when tip of her ring finger passed over where Westfall was. "You will need to gather followers. A guild no less. Although the beasts in Westfall are harmless to someone of your experience, I fear that this threat will be much greater, even greater than you father's battle in Northren. But, I have no doubt many people will follow a dwarf with your reputation." "I will start right away High Priestess." Rohan said sharply.

"May the Light bless you."

"We will see about that."

Rohan had traveled to the poster shop in old town to send out flyers of his quest and his need for aid. The poster boy hurried quickly to sketch out the papers. The old dwarf decided to go to the tavern for some ale and a rest. But, something was on his mind, the way the High Priestess mentioned a stirring. It couldn't have been anything as bad as the Lich king. Could it be?

He was preoccupied in his thought and he did not wake from his daze until he clashed into someone. "Ah, sorry I'm a bit…" once he looked down he had to stifle a laugh. There in the middle of the cobblestone path was a furious looking gnome. He was no more than a teenager and he had curly brown hair and big brown eyes that were smashed downward caused by his deep frown. "You better watch it buddy or I'll…" the gnome stopped short when he saw the gruff dwarf's face. "You're Rohan Greysmith!" he cried. "Aye." said Rohan shortly, he did not want to deal with crazed fans. "You are my HERO!" he squealed. "Lad," Rohan said kneeling down and putting a rough hand on the gnome's small shoulder. "I think ya' better go home now." The gnome looked disappointed but left anyhow. At last Rohan felt free.

Rohan sat in the inn for three days before any one showed up. He mostly drank, slept and watched the many alliance drunkards stagger by. The first to show was a Night Elf hunter. He was a tall and lean one, but you could see the strength in him. His skin was a dark purple with red markings. They were of claw marks. His only apparel was some light leather and bow slung across his shoulder and a leather cap that kept his long purple hair from tumbling into his eyes. "Excuse me, are you Rohan?" the night elf asked in his deep melodious voice. "'Fraid so lad. I'm guessn' you ain't here fer a pint am I right?" Rohan teased. "No sir, I am here to join your guild. It would be an honor to fight alongside the blood of the Greysmith. I see no other here, am I the first to arrive?" He asked looking around the nearly empty tavern. "Aye lad. Why don't you sit and wait fer the rest of our troop?" The night elf did so. For the next three hours they talked about the night elf's background, whose name is Nightbow, and drank ale. Well, only Rohan did, all Nightbow drank was a wineskin filled with spring water from Dun Mourgh.

Then the next one showed up. A dreani shamen by the name of Sinatra. She was cloaked in an earth green cloak and wore a robe made of hypogryph feathers. Her skin was a pale sky blue and her slim tail ringed in silver. She nodded respectfully at Rohan and night bow and sat down quietly. Many others showed until the stressed innkeeper's wife hustled them out due to space issues. Rohan climbed upon his great white ram and road throughout the city, gaining more and more followers in every district. They rode out of the city and out to the pond near the gates of Westfall.

"Now," the dwarf started looking at the tens of those who followed him on steeds, "Whoever wants to join me guild, kneel in the waters." Every one of the followers took a spot in the clear waters. "Night Bow, rise. Sinatra rise. Falid, rise." And on he went down the row. All were worthy. Then a small voice rang out. "What about me?" Rohan looked down to find the small gnome standing in the water, its cooling liquid reaching the middle of his neck. "Aye, you have guts lad. But ye are way to young fer a journey like this. Can ye even pick up a dagger?" Many of the troops laughed. The closest one to the raging gnome was a human warrior. His barking laugh rang out louder than the others. The gnome quickly pulled out his knife and jabbed the man in the side of his shin. The human howled with pain. The little man smirked with satisfaction. "Have you changed your mind yet?" he asked as the warrior clutched his leg while a night elf priest healed his wound. The old dwarf smiled. "Alright, ye may be able to join us. But remember the dangers of Westfall." The gnome did not falter and smiled brightly. His smile reminded the old dwarf of him when he was a young one, although he was much bigger and was able to hold a sword.

Then there was the clopping of horse shoes and the smell of scorched cobblestone. A demon horse ran up rearing in front of Rohan so close he could feel the dark blaze of the hooves. The warlock jumped off and pulled back its hood. Her long black hair tumbled down her pale face. Though her eyes were a light blue, they were hard and mischievous. "I hope I'm not late for this little party am I?" she asked amused. "Not at all… er, what's yer name?" Rohan asked. The dreani shamen pulled back her hood and answered, "Kelli. Her name is Kelli." she finished staring coldly at her. The warlock's eyes narrowed as she pulled out her skull staff. "Sinatra." The dreani murmured incantations as a ball of lightning grew in the palms of her sky blue hands. Then the little gnome ran in front as the warlock about released the immolate.

"Stop!" he cried. They both stopped but the human's eyes narrowed. "Why you little pest!" she raised her hand to strike the gnome but a firm grip stopped the blow. "No one touches the lad. And any who do so will receive severe punishments." The dwarves eyes where hard and serious. The warlock yanked her wrist out of Rohan's grasp and walked back to her horse shooting Sinatra one last death glare.

 _No doubt they will be at each others' throats by the next mornin_ Rohan thought to himself. "Sinatra, let the boy ride with you. Ye will be his protector until I say different. Understand?" the dreani nodded as she lifted the gnome upon her eliek. Every one mounted and followed Rohan through the broken down watch towers that separated the Elwyen Forest from Westfall.

They had not gone two miles when the human warrior started to complain about his shin. Apparently he had made the oh-so powerful orc warlock Xi'ters bow down to him in order to save the orc's meaningless life. "He knew I was so powerful I could have killed him one glance if I wanted too." He boasted. "So I told him 'I will spare your life, foul scum, if you bow to me!'" He pulled out his soward, swinging it around in a whirl. "He did but in his last attempt to protect his honor he bit my shin. The same place where that child had accidently stabbed it. Silly kids." The gnome rolled his eyes at the warriors attempt to save his ego.

Finally Rohan had become tired of the warrior's falsehoods and made camp. The red suns dipped beneath the savannah hills. Around the fire everyone joined and laughed and told stories. Many were not afraid to tell of their failures on quests in a humorous way. The gnome was the center of attention. He gave interesting stories of the things he had learned over the years of being a poster maker's apprentice. He told of the funny posters he had to make. Most posters were made to embarrass people. He once had to make one to tell a secret of the local dairy's merchant. It had said that he always talked to the cows. Not just saying 'good girl or hello" but a full out talking session. He had even done the voices of the cows to make it seem like they were actually talking back to him.

"Mamma always said when I got home," the gnome started. "'If you ever get a real job, Danny, you'll leave me just like your Pops. You know what I did the next day? I got a full on job as a stable cleaner. Anything to get away from her nags." The whole camp laughed. The warrior sat near the fire not laughing but ordering a poor human mage that obviously fell for his tall tales around. "Anything I can get you Darrel?" Danny mimicked in a high voice to imitate the mage. "A cool rag? A mug of nectar? An extra tent for your big head?" Rohan chuckled at the truth of the statement. This was the first night he actually laughed in a long time. Even Nightbow smiled once in a while, a slight twitch of the corners, but a smile no less.

After all the stories where told and the last tweet of the daybird was sung, all of the heroes got equipped for the night. Danny was assigned a tent with the dreani shamen Sinatra. As Danny unfolded his sleeping mat, a question bubbled inside him. At last he could not hold it in. "What is the matter with you and Kelli?" Sinatra looked up nonchalantly. "Not that I that big of a fan of her myself of course" he added. "Kelli is a corrupt being, need I say more?" Normally when Sinatra closed a topic it stayed closed. But Danny was not one to give up. "Yes you need to say more." The gnome pressed. The dreani sighed. "I was on a quest to find a sacred key within the Scarlet Monastery. Kelli was in my party along with our dear friend Liontra. She was a gnome like you. She was a very powerful mage. And everyone loved her. She was like a little sister to me.

"But as we got deeper into the dungeon, we came across a sorcerer named Alexi. He threw Liontra into a pit filled with many different demons from deep within the underworld. He made us a deal. We each had throw in a piece of our magic for Liontra to be set free. I gave up my healing power. The man absorbed it right away. Then it was all up to Kelli. She was about to give up her demon calling when the sorcerer told her everything she wanted. To be the most powerful warlock in history. I screamed for her not to do it. And Liontra was watching the entire time. Right when Kelli shook her head, Liontra was doomed." Sinatra's eyes got teary as she spoke. "Liontra called to Kelli and said that she loved us and she forgave her." Sinatra then felt the salt water running down her cheeks and wiped the away abruptly and blew out the lamp leaving Danny feeling sorry he asked.

The hunger finally overtook Danny. He was so preoccupied entertaining everyone he forgot to eat. And even worse forgot to pack food. Just as Danny was considering eating his sleeping mat he remembered the bag of dried jerky near Rohan. He stood up noiselessly and slinked outside to the glowing embers of the campfire. Just as he found the leather pouch of the jerky, a hand jerked back his collar. The hand heaved him up to meet the face of his captor.

"You think I would forget what happened, and let you off the hook? Not so easily." The warrior spat. Danny gulped. Darrel threw the little man to the ground so he landed with an _oomph_. "Get out your little girl dagger and fight me like a man." Danny reluctantly pulled out his knife and tried to lunge. With ease the warrior parried it. This time he was not laughing carelessly, he was ready. Danny lunged again for his foot. If he could just get him of balance…, no chance. The edge of Darrel's sward cut a gash in the gnome's cheek. Danny finally realized the man was toying with him. Soon his amusement would end, and so would Danny's life.

Danny would not let Darrel see his pain. Although the gash was burning like a ball of white fire, he pressed on. This was his chance. A chance to show Rohan, Sinatra, everyone, that he was not a liability, but a strong warrior that deserved to be fighting alongside the greatest heroes of all time.

But not this filth. Darrel was not worthy of this guild. He was arrogant, foolish, ill-tempered, and would only cause strife for the real warriors here. He should not be here, and Danny would make sure of it.

The rage filled him with the focus he needed to block Darrel's incoming strikes. He used Darrel's slanted calf to catapult upwards, slashing a cut in his cheek, exactly where the wound was on Danny's face. The warrior stumbled back, surprised at the luck swing, but his outrage soon returned.

Just as Darrel lifted his soward to cleave the fatal blow, and rough, wise voice rang throughout the night. "Leave the lad alone Darrel." Rohan walked up to the fray trailed by Sinatra and Keli. Keli was clothed in a blood red robe, her eyes half opened, obviously she had just awakened. "Sinatra, did I not say," He cleared his throat, "'Whoever touches the boy, will undertake severe consequences.'?"

Sinatra nodded staring intently on Danny's face. "So Darrel I mus' ask ya' to leave. And take yer, er, Blankie with you." Rohan said trying to stifle a laugh while tossing a ratted grey piece of cloth at the human.

Darrel took the scrap and mounted his white war horse and trotted away, trying to hold his head high. Keli looking bored, blew a kiss to him. But then out of her hand can a dozen bats who circled Darrel. The steed reared up and sprinted away. And all that was left to be heard was the echo of Darrel's yells.

The Hermit

Riding without Darrel was peaceful. Everyone was relived except for the poor mage girl who rode in silence looking distraught. Danny motion Rohan toward the girl and he immediately understood.

"You, mage girl." Rohan yelled. The woman looked up color draining from her face. "E-Emma, sir." She stuttered. The guild had all stopped to see what was going on. Rohan turned his ram to and trotted over to where her palomino horse was. Rohan looked hard at her as she gulped.

Then his face broke out into a brilliant smile. "Would ya' like to be my personal supplier?" Emma let out a relived breath and then straightened and agreed. She would now ride up in the front on the other side of Night Bow. Rohan looked sideways at Danny and winked. Danny grinned up at Sinatra who sat behind him on the eliek. She gave a proud nod but nothing more. But Danny didn't care, he had become used to the fact the Sinatra was deeply scared and may never smile again. Although it was a depressing thought it was reality and he could not change that.

In mid afternoon, the guild reached a small runned down farm. The paint was peeling and the fences were worn down and broken. Rohan held up a hand to signal everyone to stop and dismount. Sinatra slipped off first and motioned to Danny to stay on. He was not happy about it but trying to get off himself would mean plummeting about 5 times his height. Rohan walked up to the door and counted to three. And right when he was about to knock the door swung open reveling and strange looking man.

He was very thin and was particularly filthy and his clothes were ragged and about 6 sizes too small. He had broken circle spectacles and a purple turban around his head and bore a grin the size of a melon. "Hello I've been expecting you! Come in Come in! There is much for us to do."

The little man tried to grab Rohan by the arm and pull him in but Rohan just stood there looking suspiciously at him. Danny stepped forward and tapped the man's leg. "Excuse me but are you Zelzar?" The man looked down and smiled. "Ah young Danny you have heard of me! Great." The man reached out to ruffle his hair but Rohan grabbed him strongly by the wrist. "How do you know his name?" He barked as Zelzar winced from the grip on his arm. "It's okay!" Danny patted Rohan's arm calmly. "He's The Hermit Zelzar! My mum told me about him! He was gifted with The sight. He knows the past the present and the future. Unfortunately he left the temples to live out his life in solitary and went a bit-" Danny twirled his finger at his temple as Zelzar crouched down, picked up a beetle, and ate it.

Rohan nodded and spoke to the hermit. "We need shelter and information. If ya' could be, er, kind enough to grant us these things, we would be grateful." Rohan tried to smile but all that came was a grimace. He looked to Danny for help but all he did was give a thumbs up.

Rohan was starting to doubt this old man by the time that he made Danny, Sinatra, Kelli, and him put on the Robes of Understanding which only turned out to be ratty old nightgowns. "That's it form a circle of trust around the fire of truth. Ah yes, Sinatra there, Kelli next, Danny here, and the head for Greysmith." Pointed the hermit. "Do I have to sit next to this?" Kelli complained motioning to Sinatra which didn't look any happier. "Uh, yes. Let us begin!" Zelzar said with a flourish. Rohan sighed. He wished he was back with the rest camped outside the barn not doing humiliating things like sitting in a circle of trust.

'So who's first? Inney, Minney, Miney, Mo- ah Kelli!" Kelli's glare grew even darker. "Take this powder," Zelzar said handing her a first of sand from an old sweet container "And throw it into the fire!" Kelli reluctantly tossed it in. The fire bursted and turned a light shade of blue. Danny squinted into the flames and saw another world of color.

There in Northsire Abby stood a beautiful young girl with long flowing hair with piercing light blue eyes. She kneeled before a priest who spoke with the voice of the ancients. "Kelli, today you choose what path you take. Whether it be hunter, warrior, mage, warlock, or priest. You have come to me so I only guess you have decided?" Danny suddenly saw the resemblance between this young girl and the Kelli he knew today, they had the same eyes but this girls was softer and kinder. Before she could answer and watchman ran in huffing. "Send mages, warriors, anyone one that can help. Kelli! Your family is under attack!" Kelli sprinted out to the small acre her family owned. She pushed through the wooden gate and hurried inside, in the main level, she say her father, dead. She rushed upstairs to find her mother holding her younger sister and cowering against the wall.

The attacker turned and Kelli found a horrific ogre faced monster. It let out a deep bellowing laugh and muttered a incantation of a plague. "NO!" Kelli cried but it was too late. The ogre had already hurled the spell at her mother and sister. "And now for you!" But before he could say the first word a immolate hit him square in the chest. He stumbled back and then vanished.

Kelli, weak with horror fell to one knee to look up to see the warlock of Nothsire Abby, Drusilla La Salle. Drusilla was not one to smile. The only time Kelli had seen her before was shrouded in the shadows of the graveyard. She always thought Salle as odd and never dared venture near her. There was something about those stormy grey eyes that screamed instability. But this was another matter.

"Thank you so much." Kelli gasped looking up at the warlock with gratitude. "Well, I have never loved the ogre race. Even for their stupidity." Drusilla turned to leave but Kelli reached out and pulled on her robes. Salle turned to her, eyes full of purple fire. Kelli cringed back meekly and spoke only but a whisper. "Teach me to be as powerful as you." She pleaded. Drusilla thought for a moment then nodded and swished out of the tattered room.

Kelli gave one last glance at her beloved family, then hurried after her new master.

Kelli recoiled from the fire as though it had scorched her. Danny looked at her questionably as he realized she was wiping tears from under her stark blue eyes which had seem to soften. Sinatra looked at Kelli with a face no longer filled with hate, but no pity as well. Kelli then remembered there were others and her eyes turned as cold as winter's veil. She got up quickly and stormed off.

"Give her a minute, this is always hardest on the darker ones." Zelzar said quietly. About an hour later Kelli returned, her eyes more eye catching with the red puff. She sat down quietly only looking at the fire.

"Danny? Would you like to go next?" Zelzar asked holding out the tin of dust. Danny accepted and flung it in the fire. "What do you see." Zelzar questioned. "I see me." Danny replied peering into the fire more carefully. "And?" the hermit urged. "I'm in a dungeon; I'm slaying monsters left and right. Here comes the leader. He says I am strong but not enough. We're fighting and I get in some blows. He trips me, I'm on my back, and I'm stuck! He raises his blade and-" Danny went quite.

Rohan stretched out his arm to comfort the boy but thought better of it. Instead he grabbed the glittering powder and threw it in roughly. He was not prepared to see what was next.

He was in the Icecrown Citadel, with his father beside him. Undead surround them as they fight for their lives. His father is laughing with joy as he slashes twenty zombies down to size. He's having the best time of his life. Then he materializes out of know where. The undead froze and then crumbled. Arthur and Rohan went silent as well, so all you could hear was the whistle of the chilly north wind and the clanking of the skull embroidered plate boots. A cold chuckle filled the air as he walked closer. Arthur narrowed his eyes, "Arthus," he spat. The Lich King grinned maliciously. "Ah, the Greysmiths'." The voice seemed to be multiplied as if he were all around them. "I'd hate to come between family, but after all, I did kill my own father." He cackled manically adjusting his gloves. "You're a monster," Arthur said shielding Rohan. "But I am more than that I am a king of two kingdoms, the scourge and the one my pitiful father left me."

"This ends here!" Arthur roared as he hefted his heavy blade but Arthus had already slashed him with the icy cold sword by the name Frostmourne. "Shall you be the next to taste Frostmourne's bite? Or will it be your father's that will end you?" The Lich King flicked his wrist and Rohan's father stood holding his blade in front of him.

"NO!" Rohan cried snapping back to reality. Rohan wiped his forehead with was doused in beads of sweat. He tried to steady his breathing but his father's pale face and lifeless eyes breathed fear into each heartbeat. Zelzar quickly handed Rohan a mug and took a swig, he nearly was sick but his heartbeat slowed down to a nearly normal pace.

Sinatra, realizing it was her turn grabbed a pinch or dust and sprinkled it in. A blue flame erupted and suddenly there were five by the fire. Danny rubbed his eyes twice but the still image showed. A small gnome girl made of fire. Her hair was a silvery blue and had dark chocolate eyes. She wore a blue robe with a small crystal cane with a matching wand. Sinatra face went from sky blue to a barely blue. "L-Liontra?" Kelli too was staring looking lost for words.

The gnome smiled at Kelli and Sinatra. "Hello," she said her voice light and careless. "I missed you both!" Sinatra's mouth open and closed but Kelli, obviously gaining some sense, asked "Li Li? Are you really here?" The mage shook her head sadly. "No but I want to pass a message. First Kelli," the warlock flinched at her name passing through Liontra's lips. "I really do forgive you. I love you both and you should love each other. And Sinatra, don't be afraid of your true powers, you are special." Finally she turned to Danny and Rohan smiling warmly. "Danny, Danny, Danny. You play an important role in this place. You are the key to their success. Don't worry and do what you must, and you will be a great warrior yet.

"And it is a pleasure to meet you Sir Greysmith." The girl said bowing. "I actually was trying to get as good as a mage to meet you. I mean I heard all about you and…" Kelli and Sinatra both laughed at Liontra's talkativeness. She blushed deeply. "Anyways, take care of them please?" Rohan smiled and bowed his head. "Ye' have me word m'lady." Liontra blushed even deeper.

She gave one last smile and walked toward the fire. "Wait what do you mean-"started Danny but she was already gone.

The Hidden Powers

Danny felt pleased with the visit with Zelzar. Not only had it had he been given a small pony to ride on, Sinatra and Kelli were inseparable. After the ritual they hadn't stopped hugging and bawling until they fell asleep. They only downside was Rohan. He was always distant, like he was captivated in thought. He wouldn't join in at campfires or eat with them. He stayed in his tent looking over the map of Westfall with a certain determined look.

Sinatra advised Danny not to go asking questions, no matter how worried he was about the paladin. Danny reluctantly agreed casting one last look at the candle lit tent bearing the shadow of the dwarf. But he was set on cheering Rohan up.

The tent of the flap opened abruptly and Danny stumbled in carrying a plate of roast boar, darnassian cheese, and a mug full of mead. Rohan sighed at the sight of the gnome and sheathed his soward. "I thought you might be hungry so I brought this." He said shouldering the plate. "Um, don't ask where I got the cheese, or Night Bow might put an arrow in my back." He said sheepishly as Rohan chuckled. "Stop at nothin' will ya lad?" Danny blushed.

"It was quite considerate of ya to bring me these," he said taking a bite out of the boar. "I was wondering if you could do me a favor…" Rohan looked mischievously at Danny who grinned and nodded.

The rough grass crunched beneath the soles of Danny's leather boots causing the rabid deer to cease its grazing. The smell hit Rohan and Danny's nose before they could spot the deer. The flesh was a sickly green and flies swarmed it waiting for the animal to drop dead with contamination. Danny took one more step and the deer stopped all together. Rohan could see the muscles beneath the atrocious, puss matted fur tensing, eyes searching for some kind of movement that would indicate a predator. Rohan raised his gun to shoot the deer, but right as he was pulling the trigger, he saw a flying object fly towards the deer, hitting it right in the diseased flesh by its heart.

The deer tumbled over, letting Rohan know it had a nice clean death, well as clean as a sickly deer can have. He glanced to Danny who held up a wooden sling for Rohan to see.

"Very good lad," said Rohan clapping Danny on the shoulder, which he rubbed gingerly. "We can get this te Sinatra te cleanse and then we will have ourselves a nice deer steak." Rohan patted his stomach trying to get it to stop its quivering.

Danny approached the deer and stared down into its glassy, blood-shot eyes. Suddenly the pupils moved, and the corpse started to shake violently. The deer's skin seemed to drip of its bones, and it regained another form. It was as tall as trees, it's completion a sickly yellow with a curtain of greasy brown hair and teeth the size of boulders sharpened to a point.

The giant let out a booming laugh and the world trembled beneath the very feet of the two men. "Ah, my patron delivered her promise. I am no longer a puny deer, but a mighty giant!" the monster gloated.

As the clever and brave dwarf he is, Rohan Greysmith turned his foot and ran, with Danny not far behind him.

Back at camp, Sinatra was washing her green cloak, which was covered in soot from Zelzar's campfire. Her humming was drowned out by a deafening thunder. She looked towards the horizon to see a massive outline storming towards the camp.

Sinatra blew the horn Rohan had given in case of attack and leapt up to a ready position. She soon saw that it was a huge man casting a shadow on the running figures of Rohan and Danny.

Sinatra's heart beat rapidly and her stomach dropped to her knees. All she wanted was to rush out there, wrap Danny in her arms and carry him to safety. She shook her head. It had deeply confused her how attached she was to the child. She had been thinking of reasons but could find none. She had only ever became motherly to one other… Sinatra's thoughts were interrupted by the malicious laugh of the giant as he swiped at the ground, hoping to find a body to crush.


End file.
